


【Ohmlirious】輕踩薄冰（R級，一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：生活一直都像踩在薄冰上，小心翼翼就怕跌落深水而死</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Ohmlirious】輕踩薄冰（R級，一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊靈感來源自靜物樂團 - 不要在薄冰上做愛  
> ＊真不曉得該標註是不是公共場所  
> ＊其實我挺喜歡那種跳痛、下一秒突然就在廁所搞的那種劇情，或是倒著跑壘，還有瞬間看對眼那樣的小觸電（這不表示我不喜歡相反過來的XD）

好吧。

這可不是Ryan 一開始會預料到的結果，他有自己的夢想，也一直都在努力，但可怕的是現實會縛住手腳，因而不得不做出一些妥協，夢想雖然很重要，不過他仍舊是個普通人類，需要基本的日常生活需求。

意思是他得要錢來維持生命，所以才找了份兼職來做，但是看看他現在在幹嘛，窩在他們餐廳的廁所，手裡掐著另外一個男人的腰，手掌緊貼著灼熱的身軀，把舌頭伸進對方的嘴，舔過口腔裡的每一吋，又吸吮著那薄薄的下唇。

跟自己的客人搞起來，Ryan的人生計畫表上並沒有這一條，只是這個陌生的男人突然出現，明明看起來很普通、和其他客人一樣是來用餐，卻格外吸引他的注意力，讓他移不開自己的視線，這其中的作用或許出了什麼問題？

在幫那位客人點餐的時候，Ryan根本難以分心寫字，他的腦海裡全是眼前男人的聲音，低沉又帶著些柔軟，偶爾還跑出點特殊的口音，「你要加點一份套餐，對嗎？」感覺有點傻，不過Ryan想得到的就是不斷作確認，能再多聽對方說些話，哪怕那只是句「是的」也好。

「這樣就好了嗎？」眼睛從自己潦草的字跡移開，Ryan盯著紅布桌上交疊的手，然後和那雙手的主人對上眼，「我想這樣就很夠吃了，老兄。」他的嘴角上揚，帶著一種能感染其他人的笑意，Ryan也不自覺回給對方一個笑容，才接過菜單離開。

他的手上還有點稀薄的溫度，有如被長久深壓過的觸感還有所殘留，Ryan輕握幾下自己的拳頭，催眠著自己的接收器，反反覆覆的動作，直到他被其他人呼喊，才抽離迷茫的思緒，在老板的瞪視下接過餐盤。

從Ryan離開後，坐在角落的黑髮男人都手機不離手，手指頭忙碌得點著小小的螢幕，餐點被端上來時，他才把發熱的小機器放下，朝著執意要前來的服務生道謝，看著對方走遠至消失後，便又一手拿著叉子，另一手恢復先前的動作。

當身後的視線不在時，沒發覺的Ryan已經走到廚房附近，終於敢轉過身來，一邊偷瞄著外頭的人們，一邊從內心嘲笑自己像個變態，可是自己的胃在悶悶翻絞著，腦袋逐漸被加熱，心跳從未有過這樣大聲，整個身體根本是齣亂哄哄的鬧劇。

收不回的眼神晃動，有意無意相望的臉擺出微笑，輕輕相撞的皮膚在摩擦生火，Ryan不是一個多愁善感的人，感受著那斷斷續續的灼燒，有小小的興奮跟著冒出，卻也短暫並令人惋惜。

跟面前有著藍眼睛的陌生人一樣，Ryan仍會想問客人們從哪裡來，接下來打算到哪裡去？也非刻意的想要得到多些小費，只是心中有點好奇，又帶著憧憬，聽另一個人說，他來自東邊，揣上自營小事業賺的點錢，打算遊歷到撐不住的時候。

街邊的餐廳總是有人進進出出，當然有些熟客會常來，不過依舊是匆匆的過客，有多少人會記得某個短暫的服務生？曾經擦肩而過的人那樣多，即使有短暫的停留，忽悠過的日子仍會洗盡這些細緻的回憶。

可是這大自然或宇宙會神秘的現身，引導著來自不同環境的人們，不相干的兩個人相逢，然後內心呼喊著無法控制的話語，「就是他了、就是他了！」有可能只是不理性的情感溢滿，但也讓人懷疑他的真實存在。

充滿著疑惑與不安會是當然，那陌生的男人走來時，無數的猜疑和期待探出胸口，Ryan甚至緊張到不敢從放反的菜單抬頭，「嘿，你能告訴我廁所在哪嗎？」好聽的聲音再次進入他的耳朵，操縱著原本就受影響的腦袋。

他應該是可以用手比劃一下就好，或是簡短的幾句指示也行，「跟我來。」但是確認沒人在注意他後，Ryan這樣開口道，領著初次見面的男人往深處走，並試著說服自己相信時間應當算晚，用餐的人不多，他有那麼點空閒可以招呼對方。

後來事情是怎麼發生的，理所當然到讓Ryan懷疑自己有記憶斷層，最清晰的是他們推搡著進到隔間，門板發出清脆的聲響，他的手抓住對方藍色的外套，把人給壓在牆邊，下半身卡入兩條腿的間隔中。

抽風機轉動著的機械聲中，嘖嘖的水漬聲在狹窄的空間裡，Ryan卻覺得格外清晰，又或者是因為僅存的注意力，全被另一個人的每個動作困住，視野裡的畫面時而模糊，時而清楚的印入眼底，手掌心傳來摩擦，衣料蹭過的聲響，搭配著短暫的喘息，他們看著對方的臉，都露出一點荒謬的笑。

當Ryan撈起另一個男人的腿時，他才終於得到Johnathan的名字，而原本捧著Ryan臉頰的人，空出自己的一隻手，指尖滑過Ryan胸前歪斜的名牌，緩慢咀嚼著那四個字母，在被指名者的碰觸下，將剛熟悉的詞梗在喉間，嘴唇顫抖著發出短促的氣音。

像是兩個相隔遙遠，今天終於能夠見面的人，他們的額頭抵著對方，四肢纏著彼此的身體，趁著寧靜的片刻，在脆弱的小隔間裡交融著，兩塊吸鐵緊黏在一起，探出自己的拇指，Ryan壓著Johnathan的下顎，手指深入發出悶哼的嘴。

來不及吞下的唾液，在紅腫的唇間牽出細絲，Johnathan含著入侵口腔的手指，牙齒咬進粗糙的指腹中，同時間放鬆自己，讓另一張嘴也漸漸被打開，他的身體微微弓起，下背部頂著身後的塑膠隔間，他可以感覺得到Ryan的手在攪動，撐大濕漉漉的細緻小徑。

這總感覺都有些太快，但是Johnathan放開手裡握著的性器，攀著Ryan的肩膀，好使那根被他撸得硬挺的老二抵著他，滴水的前端滑過他敏感的會陰，然後試探似得停在入口，等著幾聲耳邊輕聲的邀請，得到允許能帶來混亂。

撕裂感依舊無法避免帶來疼痛，瞬間他們都比先前繃緊，可是片刻後的充實與飽滿，併合著讚嘆的嘆息，開始昇華成像母親懷抱般的美好，耐心在交雜的鼻息間遊蕩，直到他們凝視對方，交換過眼神與液體，Ryan動了起來，一下下刺入軟嫩的內腔。

狹窄的小空間的氧氣好像特別稀薄，後腦勺靠著板子，Johnathan幾乎來不及呼吸，前列腺上的衝擊竄入神經，快感隨之而來沖刷著身體，害得他想要叫出聲來，但殘存的理智告訴他不能張揚，沒有第三個人能知道，他正被一個認識沒多久的男人操。

朦朧的視野裡頭，Ryan正看著Johnathan染上水珠的眼睛，深邃得要吸走他的靈魂，微弱的呻吟也勾著他，領著迷失方向的旅人往美妙之地，他享受著如潮水般湧入的愉悅，同時還想要給予他的嚮導快樂。

他隨著起伏的節奏，一邊幫Johnathan手淫，一邊希望能得到這個男人更多的表情，將所見的每分每秒都收入眼底，掏出對方每一處的變化，回收他所造成的歡愉，讓他們都能滿足，忘卻自己其實仍留在磁磚地上。

性慾的解放正在成熟，並且含苞待放，然而在溫度尚未成熟時，Ryan突然聽到外頭騷動的聲音，瞬間讓他抽回自己的心思，強迫他停止動作，耳裡接收到廁所進入第三個人的聲音，並發現是他的老板正在找尋失蹤的員工。

滿臉不妙的看了Johnathan一眼，後者有些狐疑的回望著，但Ryan也來不及解釋，「Ryan，你在這裡嗎？」廁所入口處又傳來熟悉的說話聲，踏入白色地板的人，隱藏著焦躁與不耐，想從自己的回音裡得到回應。

「是，我在這裡……」有如被逮得正著的兔子，Ryan用有些抖得語調喊著，並試圖安撫發怒的野獸，「我感覺不太好。」他又補了一句解釋道，雖然他的老板肯定不會因此忘記要翻白眼，外加抱怨自己的有慘。

Ryan說得其實也是實話，他目前是坐在馬桶蓋上，處於一個很艱難的姿勢，他不只右手臂繞過Johnathan的背到腰處，左手抱著他的臀部，硬挺得老二還繼續埋在對方裡面，Johnathan的腿也緊夾著他，避免讓外頭的人看見不該多出來的兩隻腳。

「我知道你很努力也很辛苦，但我可不是請你來弄髒廁所的……」走到鏡子前整理著髮型，餐廳的所有者溫和的說，卻沒人能不發覺被藏起的憤怒，「我很抱歉，先生，不過我真的很不舒服。」

在聽見道歉的時候，Johnathan差點因為那沒誠意的樣子爆笑出來，只能死拽著侍者的馬甲，鼻梁貼到肌肉突出的頸部，藏起湧出的笑聲，他抖動的腦袋搔癢著Ryan，後者用口型讓他停下，可Johnathan不但沒打算順著對方的意，甚至變本加厲去輕啃Ryan的脖子肉。

警告性的掐了下Johnathan的臀肉，結果帶著惡意的人還是沒屈服，手迅速爬進Ryan的襯衫裡，「操！」Ryan暗罵一聲，不敢相信Johnathan捏他乳頭，一下子的反射動作出來，肩胛骨撞上後面的蓋子，發出刺耳的聲響。

陶瓷碰撞的聲音可不好聽，惹怒了外頭本就醞釀著情緒的人，認為Ryan竟然作錯事還敢撒野，雖然Ryan很委屈的連忙澄清，卻擋不住開啟的叨念程序，只能忍受那些噪音打轉，把思緒放到Johnathan咬他耳朵的感覺上。

一面意思性表示自己明白的應付，Ryan一面調整自己的姿勢，空出位置給Johnathan放腳，好穩坐在Ryan的腿上，還能暗示的扭動幾下窄腰，低下頭咧開嘴露出不羈的笑，不在乎的規矩表情反映在另一個人的眼裡。

外頭的男人還持續的碎念著，隔著一道門後的確像另一個世界，「是、是、我明白……」從空檔間附和著，轉回臉後Ryan又扳過Johnathan下巴，用力親吻在他身上的男人，空蕩的走道偶爾會有腳步聲迴轉，第三人接近的氣息讓他們都屏息，如踩在薄冰上似得小心翼翼，卻暈忽忽得半張著嘴，找尋繼續大膽冒險的機會。

每次說話聲接近時，Ryan都能感覺到包圍著他的腸肉收緊，「你就是喜歡這樣，對嗎？」他用氣音說道，手拽著他後腦的Johnathan下意識的否認，「但我知道你喜歡……冒險？」又重新詢問，而這次Johnathan只是笑，順應著Ryan的動作上下顛簸。

「既然你真的無法繼續工作，你明天也不用勉強來了！」最後怒火中燒的男人說，下達命令之後便匆匆離去，但Ryan好像也沒有那樣在意，感官裡只剩Johnathan潮紅的臉、強忍著的軟濕鼻音，還有隨之而來的解放感。

他好像聽到腦海中什麼碎了，卻一點都不令人難過，「你知道嗎，我覺得你的老板是個渾蛋。」汗水滑過額邊，Johnathan小聲的說道，並抹了下臉，「他當然是。」Ryan用著和先前應付人沒兩樣的語氣說，逗得Johnathan發出嗤嗤的笑聲。

「我想我是時候該走了。」挺起腰桿的Johnathan說道，左右張望了一下後，放下自己發麻的腿，「我想也是……」Ryan跟著準備整理自己，一邊心不在焉的回著，冷卻下來的腦子重新組織自己的系統。

「那你呢？你要去哪？或許你也該走。」扯直自己的衣服，Johnathan倚在門上，盯著動作緩慢的Ryan，「或許我該跟你走。」低頭拉好自己褲子，Ryan沒多想就衝口出這句話，接著意識到他幹了什麼，有些尷尬的抬頭回望著Johnathan。

Johnathan的臉僵住幾秒，張著嘴看起來跟噎住類似，「喔，為什麼不？」他想了一會兒，然後對著站穩的Ryan說道，這下換成Ryan有些愣了，手卡在自己的領結上，齒輪倒退又前進，接著他摘掉胸口的名牌，把金色的小塑膠殼丟入垃圾桶。

他們一直都謹慎的走上路途，會由於外在的因素而停下，不過有時候，設下最大路障的終究還是自己，「是啊，為什麼不？」他說完也笑了起來，然後打開金屬的門鎖，走出讓人窒息的小空間到外頭去。


End file.
